


First Time for Everything

by KitschKit



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschKit/pseuds/KitschKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they fuck, Tex finds herself at the door of her not quite ex-boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr

The first time they fuck, Tex finds herself at the door of her not quite ex-boyfriend. She picks the lock and makes herself at home on the couch, covered in bruises and scratches and bleeding lightly. That’s how Church finds her when he walks into his quarters, curled up in a blanket, dried blood on her and a confused and vacant expression on her face.

"Tex?" he asks, waving his hand in her face. She finally turns to look at him, blonde hair hanging freely around her face, olive eyes dark with…something he couldn’t recognize.

"Church…I…" she trails off, not sure how to explain, and he leaves her side to get a wet washcloth and gently cleans the substance marring her skin. He notes she smells like sex and the scratches go beyond just being rough. Church sighs and sits down, scooping her up and placing her on his lap, her head pressed to his chest. She fists the black fabric of her shirt and lets out a shaky sigh, finding what to say. "Carolina. We…fucked, and I’m not sure it was good for either of us. Worse than we were." 

Church interrupts with a snort. “You don’t say? Her boyfriend’s dead and she blames you and you’ve never gotten along to begin with. How that even manage to happen? You know what, actually, don’t tell me. I don’t need to know.” He shakes his head and holds her tighter, trying to comfort her. They fight and argue and occasionally want to kill each other but he loves her, loves how tough she is, how she doesn’t need any of this, but he’s still allowed to be the one who holds her and cleans her up. He won’t ever admit it, but he’s a little worried about this development.

She shrugs helplessly, a little lost, and the two of them talk until dawn.

—-

The second time it happens, she comes back to Church even more battered than before, and greets him with a rough kiss and pins him to his wall. They tumble into bed together like old times and don’t emerge for a long time.

None of them see each other for a while after that.

—-

Carolina meets up with Church on a mission they’re both assigned. He’s wary, because he knows her, and he knows Tex, and they’re cut from the same mold. He warms up to her though, because she is so similar and she’s funny and smart. They’re forced to spend time together on this mission and he finds he doesn’t mind, because he makes a new friend.

—-

The first time they fuck, it’s because Carolina realized that she suddenly wasn’t thinking about York and how much she missed him or how she was going to beat Tex or how inadequate she was. She was having fun. It’s nothing like sex with Tex and it’s nothing like York either. It’s not exactly obnoxiously sweet, like York, and there’s no trying to tear at each others skin in an effort to hurt, like Tex. It’s just…fun, and that’s exactly what Carolina needed. She feels normal and good enough and like maybe things are okay after all. She revels in the feeling and Church promises they’ll hang out again soon, whether or not they have sex.

—-

The next time Tex and Carolina’s fights dissolve into sex, the redhead doesn’t feel like it’s because she’s feeling resentful and from the look in the blonde’s eyes, she can tell it’s not about proving she’s better, it’s all to do with the way the adrenaline and endorphins course through their veins. The sex is still rough, but it’s borderline nonviolent and neither of them are bleeding at any point during or after. They even lay together, not cuddling, not quite touching as there seems to be some new unspoken understanding.

—-

It’s not even close to the first time they fuck, but it’s the first time that Church has ever seen Tex happy during one of their bouts of sex. He has no idea what it’s about, but he’s glad. She’s always been angry or frustrated or upset about something when they have a go. She deserves to be happy.

—-

The first time Church sees them together, he does a double take. Both women are smirking, and the air isn’t charged with danger. No, they’re sitting down and drinking coffee, and having a conversation. He’s entirely too confused.

—-

The next time Carolina calls up Church to hang out, he asks her about it, still not able to grasp at what’s happening.

"It’s simple, we…felt each other out, and realized we’re not so different. I’m not going to lie, part of it was because of you. I felt differently after we slept together. Better. And then, I was open to other things and we just clicked."

He almost asks her if he can watch next time as he thrusts into her, but decides that both of the women he’s a bit in love with would probably decapitate him if he did.

—-

The first time they talk about if they’re seeing anyone else, they both hesitate. Light green looks into olive and then it comes out; Church. They talk about him for a long time, the different things he means to them, and it goes unsaid that they’d ask him to join in on whatever this was.

—-

The first time they fuck, it’s messy and they all lay on the bed laughing and intertwined with one another. Carolina is petting Church with obvious amusement as Tex yells at him for a dumb remark. And suddenly everything is perfect. They’re together and happy and safe. The things that hurt don’t hurt as much and the times that suck don’t suck as bad. Because at least they have each other.


End file.
